five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nat García/DeadWalt - The Night Shift
This game is more creepy than any other FNaF game. Mechanics Monitor It is used to check cameras. There are 10 cameras. Double clicking the cam button it will seal the entrance of the camera. Hiding This mechanic is used to hide under the desk by pressing SPACE. Lights It serves to cut light for 5 seconds. Ventilation It is used from cam 5 and it serves to make the enemies move slower it is recharges and the max is 250. Enemies Each enemy will start off camera. Deadwalt He's the main enemy of the game, this was due to his name appearing in the title of the game. He looks like a grey Dipsy who wears a Dipsy hat. His eyes are black with red pupils while he haves blood coming from them. He is also stained of blood in all of his body and he haves rips on all of his body. As well, he is missing a portion of his left leg is missing. In his right hand, a portion of his thumb is missing. As well, he is an undead corpse. He will start his path from cam 7 going to cam 5, cam 3, cam 4, cam 6, and the office. His jumpscare is similar that of PN Mickey's when he jumpscares you in the main menu in Five Nights at Treasure Island. Tinky Winky He looks like on how he is seen in the art of DeadWalt with him and Laa-Laa, only with a more grey color for the face and rips and more blood around his body. He is missing his right arm and right ear. As well, he is an undead corpse. He also appears to have red pupils. He starts his path from cam 8 going to cam 6, cam 4, cam 7, cam 2, and the office. He can sometimes take his head off and when he does that, his body can attack the player while his head cannot, simply his head will do garble in the office to make his body and the other enemies more faster. His jumpscare is similar that of Goofy's from FNaTI. Po She looks like to have a grey face with blood and rips around her body. She also haves black eyes and she is also a dead corpse. She is also missing her left ear. Her jumpscare is similar that of Flumpty's from ONaF. She is also an undead corpse. Dipsy He will have a grey face and he haves rips and blood around his body. Like Tinky, he can pull his head off. He starts his path from cam 10 going to cam 9, cam 8, cam 7, cam 6, cam 5, cam 3, and the office. His jumpscare is similar that of The Face's from FNaTI. He is also a dead corpse. Laa-Laa She will have a grey and she will have blood and rips around her body due to be an dead corpse. She will start her path from cam 9 going to, cam 7, cam 10, cam 6, cam 4, cam 2, cam 3, cam 1, and the office. Her jumpscare is similar that of Freddy from FNaF2. Category:Blog posts